


A New Perspective - Chapter 11 Original ending

by Claireton



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Newbie smut, spinoff i guess? idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireton/pseuds/Claireton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there! Originally, this was the ending to chapter 11 of 'A New Perspective', but I really didn't like going that way so I edited the smut out of the original. I decided, it being my first ever smut, I'd keep it and just throw it up for anyone who might want to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Perspective - Chapter 11 Original ending

Booker reached your apartment door and you prepared yourself to be let down, but instead of releasing you he began fishing in his pocket.

"Hey, you said you'd put me down now!" you whined, thumping his back again.

Booker ignored you and finally retrieved his key, opening the door and walking in. He closed the door behind you and locked it again before moving through the kitchen. You were utterly confused as to what was going on before he stepped into your bedroom. When you realized what he was up to, you quickly slid your satchel off and threw it onto the floor. Booker messily dropped you onto the bed and let out a loud breath, rotating his arms and neck. 

"Maybe next time, just hold my hand." grinned Booker, folding his arms and looking down at you.

You shook your head and laughed. Things quickly became silent, and, staring up at Booker, this strange tension like nothing you had felt before began enveloping your body. Your smile dropped as you became trapped in staring at Booker. His hair and his shirt were all ruffled from carrying you, but he had never seemed more handsome to you. His own smile dropped as he stared down at you, and although neither of you said a thing, you could sense that he felt the same tension you did.

After a few moments of silent staring, Booker slowly began moving closer to you. He crawled onto the bed and moved close to you, never breaking eye contact. You could feel what was to come, and although you were nervous, it was completely obliterated by the rush of passion within you.

Booker leaned his head down to you until you could feel his hot breath against your lips. You could hear that his breath was much more labored than normal, like he was desperately trying to control himself. When he hesitated, you thrust your own head forward, messily connecting your lips. Your entire body roared with heat as you both drew out the kiss as long as you could. This kiss was infinitely more satisfying than the first.

As you kissed each other again and again, each one becoming more intense than the last, Booker shifted his body until he was almost on top of you, placing one hand on your hip. His touch was rough but passionate, and he clutched you tightly as he buried himself in your lips once more. Everything you had been concerned with over the day, Comstock, the future, everything, quickly flushed out of your mind, completely consumed by your lust for Booker. Although you slightly feared for how fast things were going, you wanted more, and you were determined to get it.

You broke your kiss and snapped your hands to his shirt, clumsy with excitement. Booker stared hungrily into your eyes as you fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. You grew frustrated and cursed under your breath as your sweaty hands failed to grasp the last few buttons on his shirt. He grasped the split of his shirt himself, impatiently ripping it open and shuffling it off of his back. You knew that he was strong, but you could truly appreciate it while you stared at his toned chest.

Booker dived back in for more kisses, and you ran your fingers along his heaving chest as your tongues swirled with each other. A thin layer of sweat began to form along his skin, and knowing he was working so hard to have you only fuelled the intense fire inside your body. This time, he was the one that broke off the kiss, and you took the chance to gasp for air as he ran his fingers down the length of your body, stopping for a second to caress your chest. He reached the bottom of your dress, and began pulling it up agonizingly slowly, running his last two fingers up the length of your leg as he lifted it. Your breath became more shaky with each second he came closer to your womanhood, but just as he reached it, he disconnected his fingers from your skin, causing you to groan with displeasure. You managed to lift yourself up as he roughly pulled the dress over the top of your head, throwing it off to another side of the room. Now, you only lay in your boots and undergarments. His arm returned to your legs as he harshly ripped off the boots. You hissed in pain, but Booker made no apology as he returned to your upper half, burying a hand in your messy hair and connecting your tongues once more.

You shivered when Booker's other hand came around and unhooked your bra, pulling it off and throwing it aside. He shifted down suddenly, and you quivered as he cupped your left breast, biting it tenderly and kissing the nipple. You thought it was a bit strange to be biting your skin, but it felt indescribable, so you allowed him to continue without any objection. While he moved on to the other and repeated his action, an extreme tension began accumulating below your stomach. You swore you could feel it pulse with desire.

You decided Booker had had his fun, and you placed a hand on each of his shoulders, pushing him off and turning him onto his back. He rested his head on the pillow and stared down at you, panting. You moved down to his waist and began working at his belt. The closer you got to his member, the more nervous you became. It was your first time, after all, and you weren't sure what to do, but you were sure you could figure it out. No turning back now.

Once you finally unlatched the belt, you pulled it off quickly and threw it off to the side. It collided with the glass from this morning, and sent it to the ground shattering, but for now you couldn't care less. You shakily pulled his slacks down his legs, groaning when they met his shoes, and pulled them all off, throwing them to the floor. Booker remained panting and staring down at you, waiting to see what you would do for him. You eyed his underwear and noticed the bulge that threatened to break out at any moment. The tension in your lower abdomen seemed to tighten and flare the longer you eyed it. Remembering Booker's actions in the lobby, you decided to get a little revenge on him.

Smiling devilishly, you hooked a finger around the band of his underwear, lifting it before letting it snap back on him. He jolted at the sensation, and you could see him swallow hard as he glared down at you. You winked menacingly at him, and began trailing a finger around the bulge in his underwear. It was a bit of guesswork, but judging by his groans, it had the desired effect. You left his area and began trailing your fingers along his stomach, earning a pained whine from him.

"(Firstname)...please..." he begged, moving his arms downwards to try guide you to him, but you moved back and straightened up out his reach, causing him to mutter under his breath. You wanted to go further, but you were just as eager as him, so you finally hooked your fingers around the waistband again, this time sliding them slowly down his legs. His throbbing member extended, finally free from its prison, and Booker groaned loudly with pleasure. You began doing what felt natural, wrapping a hand around it and stroking it lightly. Booker's knees jolted, and his groans became more and more strained.

"Ease up a bit, would ya?" he breathed.

You loosened your grip slightly, embarrassed, and kept stroking until Booker sat up again, roughly grabbing you and tossing you onto your back. He was being pretty aggressive, but you found yourself loving it. He buried his face between your breasts, and you let out an involuntary whine of pleasure as he licked them lightly. He kissed them both once, then began moving down your stomach, stopping every few centimetres to kiss it again. Your muscles twitched and you dug your nails into the bed as he neared your womanhood. He began trying to slide off your underwear, but you couldn't stop yourself buckling with ecstasy. He gave up, growling in frustration, and resorted to simply tearing them off of you, throwing them behind him carelessly. Your entire body froze in apprehension as he moved a finger into your heat, and began rubbing it around slowly. It almost hurt to have him going so slowly and between shaky breaths, you managed to bleat out a plea for more.

"Faster Booker, faster... please..." you whined, digging your nails into the bed so hard that your fingers hurt.

"I dunno (firstname)..." he cooed. "Seemed to me that you like all this teasing..."

You whimpered, and one of your hands snapped to his hair, clutching it tightly as he entered another finger, but went no faster than before. After another few agonizing moments, he took out his fingers, and raised himself back to your upper half, planting his lips on yours and slamming his hands on either side of your head. After some manoeuvring, you felt his member slowly enter your heat, and you couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure that it caused. Booker began lowering and lifting his lower half, staring slowly but picking up speed. Each time your hips grinded, and you felt his member smack your walls, the tension in you intensified. It was like a knot that was pulled tighter and tighter with each thrust of his hips. The whole time, you kept kissing each other, and eventually the tension became so unbearable that you had to express your discomfort it any way possible. You raised your hands to Booker's back and dug your nails into his skin, raking them across it. He hissed in pain, but kept thrusting his hips harder and harder. Finally, the tension inside of you snapped, and you cried out loudly, feeling all of your muscles lock up as they were wracked with complete and utter pleasure. Booker kept grinding against you for a few more moments, before you heard his breath hitch in his throat momentarily. He managed to remove himself from you before he climaxed, crying out your name loudly and hissing in pleasure before his face unlocked itself and settled into satisfaction. He collapsed onto the bed beside you, and you turned to face him, smiling. You were amazed at how incredibly exhausted you were, but Booker seemed the same, so you supposed it was a normal after effect. Booker lifted a hand to your unruly hair and pushed it away from your face.

"Well..." you panted. "That was...  _incredible._ "

"Yeah." agreed Booker, his hand still in your hair. "Yeah, it was." He remained silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"I love you, (firstname)."

"I love you too, Booker."


End file.
